<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Song and A Locket by DancingQueensStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410542">A Song and A Locket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories'>DancingQueensStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murdoch Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Julia enjoy a wonderful valentine's day dinner and exchange meaningful gifts to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Murdoch/Julia Ogden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Song and A Locket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Song: Your Song<br/>By: Elton John<br/>Covered by: Ellie Goulding<br/>Release Date: November 12th, 2010</p><p>It was a cold winter afternoon, as Julia was at her desk, writing a letter to Ruby, when she hears a knock on the door. She gets up from her desk and answers the door, and sees a delivery man with a package in his hands.<br/>“Hello, is this the Murdoch residence?” He asked<br/>“Yes, I am Mrs. Murdoch” she said as she never refers herself as Mrs. Murdoch, only as Dr. Ogden. But loves hearing William calls her Mrs. Murdoch.<br/>“Sign this madam” he said as he gives her a piece of paper to sign and hands her the package.<br/>She closes the door, opens the package and sees the keyboard she had ordered for William’s valentine’s gift. She wanted to practice on it with a song she had heard from a book and it reminded her of their love story.<br/>Ever since almost having an affair with Dr. Dixon, she has felt incredibly guilty and want to keep showing William, how much she loved him. <br/>A month ago, she had considered giving up being a surgeon, and just helping William with cases at the station. But he wouldn’t hear of it and encouraged her to continue on as a surgeon, but help him with cases if he needed it.</p><p>It was 2 hours later, when William came home from work and heard her humming along with the keyboard, “Julia?”<br/>“William…oh…”<br/>“You sound so beautiful…”<br/>“It was for your valentine’s day present”<br/>“But Julia, I told you…”<br/>“I know, but I want to show you how much I love you, William” <br/>He sat down beside her and grabbed her hand, “being your husband, is all the valentine’s day gift I need”<br/>She smiled and they kissed, “but let’s hear the song”<br/>“But, William…I am not ready…and valentine’s day is 2 days away”<br/>“Yes, but go on…sing me the song”<br/>“Ok…” she said and cleared her throat and began playing on the keyboard.</p><p>It’s a little bit funny<br/>This feeling inside<br/>I’m not one of those who can<br/>Easily hide</p><p>I don’t have much money<br/>But boy if I did<br/>I’d buy a big house where<br/>We both could live</p><p>So, excuse me forgetting<br/>But these things I do<br/>See I forgotten if<br/>They’re green or they’re brown     (changed it for William’s brown eyes)</p><p>Anyway, the thing is,<br/>What I really mean,<br/>Yours are the sweetest eyes<br/>I’ve ever seen</p><p>And you can tell everybody<br/>This is your song<br/>It maybe quite simple but<br/>Now that it’s done<br/>I hope you don’t mind<br/>I hope you don’t mind<br/>That I put down in words<br/>How wonderful life is<br/>Now you’re in the world</p><p>If I was a sculptor <br/>But then again no<br/>Or a girl who makes potions in<br/>A traveling show<br/>I know it’s not much but <br/>It’s the best I can do<br/>My gift is my song and <br/>This one’s for you</p><p>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh</p><p>And you can tell everybody<br/>This is your song<br/>It maybe quite simple but<br/>Now that it’s done<br/>I hope you don’t mind<br/>I hope you don’t mind<br/>That I put down in words<br/>How wonderful life is<br/>Now you’re in the world</p><p>“What did you think, William…” she said with a nervous voice and put the keyboard on the floor got up, “you know forget it…it was horrible”<br/>He got up and approached her with tears in his eyes and gave her a kiss, “it was so beautiful, Julia”<br/>“Really?”<br/>“Really” and gave her another kiss and they hugged<br/>“But, now I don’t have a gift to give you on actually valentine’s day”<br/>“Oh, yes you do…” he said with a seductive husky voice and kissed her neck, “do you still have that red corset, and black bloomers?”<br/>She moaned as he continued nibbling at her neck, “yes…”<br/>“Surprise me with something, wearing that outfit”<br/>She wrapped her arms around his neck, “you got a deal, Detective” and they passionately kissed as William picked her up and headed to their bedroom.</p><p>It was Valentine’s Day, as Julia was busy planning William’s special gift. She called the bakery and requested for his favourite dessert, double fudge chocolate cake. She called Mrs. Kitchen and asked for her special beef stew and she made some as a special request. With dinner all taken care of and the table set, she went to their bedroom closet and looked to find the red corset and black bloomers, and put them on, with a red silk robe, she bought from Oscar. She make herself for sexy, she put her hair in a loose braid and tied it with one of William’s ties.<br/>It was 6:00, when she heard, William come through the door, “William, I am home”<br/>She walked out into the hallway and looked down to make sure, her cleavage was showing, which it was and did a sexy pose, “happy valentine’s day Detective”<br/>He gulped, “wow, you look…wow”<br/>She laughed, “why, thank you, detective” and saw he had brought home red roses, and bottle of her favourite wine, as he approached her and gave her a kiss, “happy valentine’s day, Mrs. Murdoch” and gave her a kiss<br/>“Is this what you were hoping for?”<br/>“No…it’s better…a lot better” and they kissed again, which turned passionate<br/>“No, no, detective, that come later”<br/>“Oh, speaking of presents, here” and gives her the flowers, “I’ll never stop courting you”<br/>She laughed<br/>“And your favourite wine, we can share with our dinner.” As he sniffed, “is that Mrs. Kitchen’s beef stew and fudge cake?”<br/>“Yes, it is”<br/>“Well, then let’s eat”<br/>They ate their dinner and dessert, laughing and talking and enjoying each other’s company. When finished, William was curious of what his gift will be.<br/>“So, Julia, we had our meal…so…”<br/>“Well, Detective, I have a special gift for you…and it requires you of removing my outfit”<br/>“Sounds wonderful”<br/>“Good, just wait here” she said as she went to her desk and pulled out a drawer and grabbed a book and gave it to William<br/>“Ruby sent this to me and told us to make you of it”<br/>“William looked at it the Kama Sutra”<br/>“Yes…it’s a sex book, very popular in Europe, especially in Paris. So, the gift is, you get to choose what ever position you want out of the book and where we do it”<br/>William nodded as he looked at the illustrations in the book and saw one, “this one” he said and showed it to her. The illustration showed a man and woman in the 69 position.<br/>“Ok, where?”<br/>William looked around, “on the floor, by the fireplace”<br/>“Ok” as she grabbed their extra blankets from the closet and placed them on the floor and spread them out. <br/>They got down on the floor, onto the blankets and began kissing each other with passion as William removed her outfit and enjoyed his gift.<br/>Afterwards, out of breath and laying together in bliss with the heat of the fireplace hitting their sweaty skin, Julia noticed something on the floor beside William’s coat.<br/>“William?”<br/>“Hmm”<br/>“What’s that red box, by your jacket?”<br/>“Oh, hold on” he said as he got up and she couldn’t resist but slap his muscular bum, he turned, and gave her a smile, “such a tiger” she said and growled<br/>He grabbed the box and handed it to her, “happy valentine’s day, Mrs. Murdoch”<br/>She opened it and saw a gold heart shaped necklace with a ruby stone in the middle, “William, it’s so beautiful and matches my rings.”<br/>“Yes, open it”<br/>She opens it and sees a small vial of liquid, “what is that?”<br/>“Smell it”<br/>She sniffs the vial, “perfume?”<br/>“Yes, what do you smell?”<br/>She sniffs again, “roses, a mixture of mint and something fresh”<br/>“Yes, its yellow roses, to represents our wedding, the mint is a bit of Absthine, which represents our first kiss, and the fresh smell…well it reminded me of the lake at your father’s house, when we proposed to each other. The scent is called Julia”<br/>She began crying, and hugged him, “William, this is the best gift ever. Thank you” and gave him a kiss. She took the necklace out of the box and saw a bigger bottle of the scent in the bottom of the box, “so in case I ran out?”<br/>William nodded, “may I put it on you?”<br/>She nodded as she turned and he put it around her neck, felt the heart fall against her chest between her breast, “it’s truly beautiful, William. Thank you” and gave him another kiss<br/>“You can thank Oscar. He was the one who suggested the gift.”<br/>“Really?”<br/>“Yes, I went to his shop about two weeks ago and I looked through all the original things, a new nightie, or sexy outfit…but he suggest a sex toy, but I told him something she wouldn’t expect. Then he remembered of an idea, he had heard from Paris, that models are wearing lockets with their own signatures perfumes inside of them. I designed the locket and added the ruby in the middle, and took it to a jewerlly store he recommended.”<br/>“But how did you get the scents, put together?”<br/>“Yes, that was tricky…we went through over 100 scents until I saw one that said yellow, and it reminded me of the roses at our wedding. Then a strong mint one that reminded me of when we did our first date. The last one was called wilderness, and it reminded me of the lake where he got engaged. We put the scents together and they just fit.”<br/>Julia with tears in her eyes, couldn’t believe how much he went through to get such a wonderful gift, “did Oscar call it Julia?”<br/>“No, he suggested, Spirited Woman. But I said, no it’s called Julia”<br/>Julia laughed, while wiping her tears, as she pulled her leg over his lap, “I absolutely love it, thank you” and kissed him as she started straddling him, as they both began moaning, “happy valentine’s day, Doctor”<br/>“Happy Valentine’s day, Detective” she said and they passionately kissed and made love again.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>